Babysitting
by Luna13
Summary: What will Mickey do with his invention? Will he keep an eye on his brother or he'll Hide and see what happen. Read to know and Enjoy Luna13
1. The Popsicle

Babysitting

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own TMNT **but** I do own this story and the Dragonflies in my head. Since I have been warned about no stories that ask participation (And I believe it would have been an interesting way of writing …) I keeping my first idea and with what the majority have ask I'll go with this. Enjoy the new version of A story that you are the turtle :p

* * *

The Popsicle

For one day in his turtle life, Michelangelo could enjoy not being beaten around by Raphael. Well a lot of time he could not be beaten, but today Raph was in a real bad mood, and Don asked him to come with him for a little excursion in the sewers.

Actually Mikey have upset Don as well for the day (he has done damage to the new processor for his computer and Don almost squeezed him under a ton of weigh that Raphael gladly gave to his brother) and the only way to stop his two brothers was their Sensei finding seaweeds in the bathtub while filling it with water. He asks his two angered son to go out and inspect what was going on.

Mikey have tried everything to not be bored. Watching TV (his cartoon don't start before another hour) reading for another time his favorite comic books (He got sleepy on a Silver Sentury special edition _That never happen_) and Raph wasn't in sight to be annoyed and have a good spare.

The only ones that were at the lair too were Leonardo and Master Splinter. Both of them were meditating in two different rooms. His Sensei was in his room, and Leo in the dojo, and Mikey knew better than try to disturb Leo in his meditation, he will not be responding for a good three other hour. Result Mikey was bored to death.

Looking around the lair he spotted that the room of Donatello was wide open. _Maybe if I just take a little look on this shiny thing he brought home the last time just a little, little look at it, it won't hurt_. Michelangelo entered the room of his brother looking around for the shiny object when an old beginner Scientist Kit caught his eyes. _Keeeewl!!! _Mikey grabs the box and opened it plenty of vial, measure goblets, spoon, and chemical ingredient. With a grin, the young turtle installed his-self on the near table and started to mix some of the products in the box. Having fun with the reaction that the components were having he soon emptied the vial. He looked around the room of his sibling trying to find out something else to mix. He took some products on the tablets that his bro was keeping.

After soaking, drying, and crushing the mixture he was now having he was proud to be able to not have make a single thing explode. The blue goo he was looking at was slightly glowing in the goblet. He put the strange mixture on the table and started to place everything he use in place, which took a little while cause he haven't take care of where he took them. Finally replacing the kit on the tablet, he grabs the goblet with his creation wondering what to do with it.

He started to walk to the dojo thinking he could try it on his big brother but before he let slip the mixture on the oldest turtle he got a wonderful idea. Walking to the kitchen Michelangelo grabbed a plate for making popsicles. Cleaning the dishes he filled it with his mixture but there wasn't enough for the four holes so he added some water in not noticing the blue seaweeds falling in the plate. Mikey put the popsicles stick so they could freeze on it and put the plate in the freezer. Whistling he left the kitchen taking notes to grab one of the pops in an hour.

* * *

An hour later Don and Raph were back and Leo was in the kitchen with a Popsicle in hand.

-Whe' did ya foun' that? Asked Raph

-In the freezer they taste really good actually, well a little sour but good. I don't know who made them but they are great.

Leo finished his pop and put the stick in the sink looking at Don he asked:

-Well what about those seaweeds, did you find something?

-Actually I haven't analyzed them yet but give me one or two hour and I could tell you what the problem is and which kind of seaweeds it is.

Leo nodded and was about to live the kitchen when he started to feel dizzy the world around him was turning fast and he couldn't say if it was an illusion or not but he was starting to feel smaller and the world was becoming bigger.

-LEOOO

Michelangelo entered the kitchen at this moment and notice his pops were out and two of them were missing, the second one was in the mouth of Raphael. With a gulp, Raph eat all the pop and threw the stick in the sink leaving the kitchen to alert Master Splinter.

* * *

So this is the rewritten story hope you loved it I'll write chapter 2 so you could have the sequel. Review please see ya all. Luna


	2. Hide'n Seek

Babysitting

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own TMNT **but** I do own this story and the Dragonflies in my head. But I DO own the original idea for this story, have fun ;p Luna

* * *

**Hide 'n Seek**

Mickey looked down at his brother and tries to look as innocent as he can.

-Hey Leo love the new look, it's … it's really catchy, hum see ya.

The orange turtle disappears trying to avoid the question from his siblings. Master Splinter walked inside the room and looked down to his eldest son.

-Leonardo what happened?

But all they could hear were some weird sounds from the turtle. Donatello started to look in his bag and took off a mirror and gave it to his older brother. Raphael tried to not laugh at the sight of his brother who was trying to hold the mirror. When the blue clad turtle took a look at himself the sound of a baby crying started to fill the lair, and the scream of Michelangelo could be heard short and girly. Donatello took one of the Popsicle in the freezer and look at it.

-I need to analyze this before saying anything hum Raph can you keep an eye on Leo? Raph?

Turning on his heel to be able to look at his brother Donatello found the hotheaded turtle in the same state that the oldest one.

-Oh no. Hum Master Splinter? Can you keep an eye on them while I'm analyzing those Pops?

_Do I really have a choice_, though the Master. Staying in the kitchen to keep an eye on the two turtle the rat tried to find something interesting for the little turtle.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

_When Donattello gave m,e the mirror I knew something was wrong just after I tried to talk. I look at myself I was a little baby turtle again like when I was young. I couldn't believe it. But being young again could be fun. Playing trick on Mickey, fighting Raph and he couldn't touch me 'cause I'm too fragile. I think I'll have a lot of fun._

* * *

**Raph's POV**

_No way that could have happen, fist thing Leo's young again, 'n now me too I can't believe what happening to me are we all becoming babies again or just me and Leo, what happened ?_

* * *

Raph and Leo were having a lot of fun after deciding to act like babies instead of teenagers (anyway nobody could understand them) they were now playing for the doom of their Sensei, at the little drummer. Raph was singing while banging (? He can sing?) and Leo was banging hard on the counter and the table as for all the metallic object around.

-Leonardo give me your swords it's a dangerous weapon and you can hurt someone, Raphael don't play with your Saï in the electric plug it's dangerous, don't throw the knives in the air you'll hurt somebody, NOOO Don't fight with the roll, Give me the spatula, Raphael don't play with the light, Leonardo the oven is not a place to play, Raphael come back here the light is not a Tarzan's rope, Leonardo don't let the fridge open, NOO don't take off the light bulbs you'll hurt yourself, don't put the knives in the toaster…

(Somebody said it was easy to raise turtles...again?)

Well the two turtle were now sleeping on the kitchen floor, when your young you have a lot of energy but you need to fill your batteries again after a big fun. Splinter was watching his son and his eye was slowly closing. Soon he was sleeping; Leonardo and Raphael stood up silently and walked out of the kitchen. Soon they decide to hide and see how things where going.

_What do you think that have happened to us?_ Asks Raph

_I have no idea but I'm sure Mickey is behind this._ Says Leo.

_Yeah that wouldn't be new I have heard Donny scream his name when he have enter his lab. Hey I got an idea why don't we find Mickey and play with him?_

_You mean like playing trick on him like his doing on us? Or like starting to make his life a real hell?_

_A little of both we could try to have him to "baby-sit" us but Master Splinter will not let that happen._

_Hey Sensei is asleep he can't keep an eye on us like before so let's have some fun with our lovely little brother_

The young turtle started to seek the lair to find the orange clad turtle and soon the moment they found him a girly scream filled the lair waking in the same time the Master.

* * *

That's all for the second chapter hope you liked it see you soon

Luna


End file.
